<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patrol by TheCuddleMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949511">Patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster'>TheCuddleMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, F/F, includes insperation from the first several chapters of the game (Jackson), no longer spoiler free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina and Ellie go on a totally normal patrol with absolutely no undertones. Just two platonic friends being completely nonromantic. In the woods alone. No kissing. Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie is roused from sleep by a quiet voice she could recognize in death.</p><p>"Hey kiddo, your patrol starts in 20 minutes. Better get a move on." the old door frame groans as his weight settles against it.</p><p>Her body clings to the very last tendrils of sleep as she sits up not quite awake.</p><p>"Got your breakfast on the table."  </p><p>"Thanks, Joel." </p><p>"Mhm."  </p><p>She swings her feet off the side of the bed and it must convince Joel that she'll actually get up because he returns to whatever it was he was doing before he came to watch her wake up.</p><p>As she blinks away the haze of sleep, memories of last night take root at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>The dance. </p><p>Dina's curves pressed against her, breaths brushing softly against her neck, the sweet sound of pretty words warm in her ear. </p><p>And then.</p><p>Almost with a jolt, she remembers the feeling of Dina's lips pressing softly against her own.  </p><p>Dina's voice echoes in her memories like a secret only she can hear "I told you. They shou-" </p><p> "-should put on boots! " Joel's voice cuts through her imagination from the bottom of the stairs. "Ellie?" </p><p> Her eyes roll almost of their own accord like they've been conditioned by the sound of his voice. He always gets chatty when she goes outside the wall.  </p><p>"Yes, I heard. Thanks."  </p><p>The grey hoodie she always takes on patrol could probably stand to be washed before she puts it back on but Dina called it lucky once as a joke and Ellie doesn't consider herself to be a superstitious person but it's best not to tempt fate on these matters. </p><p>Just as Joel had promised she finds three jars of preserved fruits and almost twice her ration of dried meat on the table. She’s out of time to sit down to her breakfast so she stuffs it all into her backpack.</p><p>“Thanks, Joel!” she shouts into the back of the house. “I’ll see you in a few days.” </p><p>She knows full well he won't show his face until she gets back. A friendly sounding grunt is Joel's version of a hug. </p><p>When she steps out onto the porch she finds the very first dark orange slivers of light peeking above the horizon.  She rushes down the block to Main Street where she knows Dina will be waiting. </p><p>Despite the snow on the ground and the biting cold, the streets are busy and full of life. Still, she finds Dina among the citizens of Jackson easily. </p><p>Dina smiles and Ellie's mind starts racing. Is she smiling at her as a friend or as a girl she kissed? Does she remember? Does she want to kiss again?</p><p>"Hey...are you okay?" </p><p>"What?" Ellie's voice sounds too loud to her own ears against the dark morning sky.</p><p>"You look pale even by your standards. And that's a frighteningly low bar." </p><p>"It just dawned on me that we're going to be alone for several days and I was thinking about killing myself." SHe aims at sarcasm but the panic gripping her makes her sound serious.</p><p>"Oh really? Do you want help?" Dina barbs and it's as if the shift she had felt in their relationship last night is gone and her heart sinks. </p><p>Whatever emotion shows on her face Dina notices it. "I'm kidding Ellie. I'm sure we can get different partners if you-"  </p><p>"Relax, creature." She recovers as quickly as she can and with a hand on Dina's shoulder, she buries her memories of last night. "I'm just fucking with you. Come on. I don't want to hear another lecture about punctuality ."  Ellie gives her a pointed look. </p><p>"Uhm. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes."</p><p>Ellie shrugs off the accusation, "I'm sorry sleep agrees with me." </p><p>Dina leads them through the morning crowd to the main gate where patrols meet every morning.  </p><p>"Oh. Look who decided to join us."  Jesse quips as soon as he spots them </p><p>"Hello everyone, please, try to hold your applause," Dina says to the waiting group who roll their eyes and jeer at her. She receives the booing with grace. Two of the stable hands bring them heir horses saddled and watered.  </p><p>"Alright. You all know the drill. Run your routes. Mark your logbooks. Your run into anything you can't handle you come back."</p><p>"Here. I was just telling everyone that we are low on ammo since that scouting trip last week to that ranch. Try to conserve." </p><p>Dina takes her rifle from him with minimal aggression.  </p><p>Jesse wisely decides to speaks to Ellie. "I need you two to try going a bit further west than the safehouse. We have some maps showing what looks like a small town. Haven't been there before." </p><p>"Can do." </p><p>"Be careful." His eyes flash to Dina. 

She would be annoyed by his desperation if she didn't feel for him so deeply. If he doesn't know he will find out soon and the guilt makes her nauseous. She swallows "Thanks, Jesse. We will." </p><p>"Come on, Ellie. Let's go."  Dina says already in her saddle. </p><p>Ellie climbs on to her horse and gives her neck a rub.</p><p>"I want to see every single one of you back here." </p><p>The patrollers affirm him with whistles and hollers and the watchmen pull back the doors of the wall. Dina is gone before the gate can fully open and she's at a full sprint before Ellie can get properly going. They ride until the sky has brightened to a light grey when Dina's simmering anger boils over. </p><p>"Can you believe the fucking nerve he has." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Be careful." She does a poor imitation of Jesse's voice. </p><p>"He always says that." </p><p>"Not to you. Not like that. I'm so fucking sick of him." </p><p>"You can't really blame the guy for being a little pathetic." </p><p>“Oh no?” She says with a dangerous glint in her eye.</p><p>“He was miserable last night watching you.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Is that why she kissed her? To upset her boyfriend. Did she want him to see? Or did she just want the other boys to know she’s finally available?</p><p>“Are you serious? Why are you defending him? He’s an asshole.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m just saying he seemed pretty keen on getting back with you yesterday. Maybe-”</p><p>"Can we not, please."  She sighs in frustration</p><p>"Sorry." </p><p>They ride for some time in silence. It isn't forced or uncomfortable, things between them never are, but it is heavy. It’s loaded with so many things Ellie wants to ask or say, but it isn’t only her filling the silence. There is something in the way she sighs every so often and keeps her jaw just a little too tight. Dina is thinking too. </p><p>She can’t bring herself to break the silence so when she spots something through a small break in the trees she is relieved to finally have anything to say. "Hey look," hidden just behind a few trees Ellie spots a small collection of mobile homes. "Might be something." </p><p>"Do you wanna check it out?" </p><p>Ellie leads her horse off the trail and closer to the homes. Quickly, they notice a telling lack of activity. No footprints insight. No fire pits. Just a cluster of mobile homes covered in a layer of snow undisturbed since it was first laid there. They leave their horses at the camp's edge and venture closer.</p><p>"I'll go around the back. You see if anyone's home. “ Dina nods and draws her pistol.</p><p>While Dina steps inside Ellie looks around their camp but, there isn't much to see. Everything remains untouched. There aren't even animal tracks. It doesn't take long for Dina to confirm what she already knows. "They're gone. Some guy named Otis and his family. Looks like they were here in the beginning." </p><p>"Let's see what they left behind."  </p><p> </p><p>"Ayo!" Dina's voice comes muffled from somewhere on the other side of the largest camper.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I hit the jackpot." </p><p>"Did you find ammo?" Ellie asks rifling through drawers looking for the code to the safe in the other bedroom. </p><p>"Better." Dina manifests in the doorway with a stack of DVD cases and a grin wide enough to split her face. "It's a bunch of porn."</p><p>Ellie rolls her eyes. "Put that back." </p><p>"Are you kidding? Do you know what people would trade for these? Besides, I have needs. Without anyone to dick me down, I'll have to endure and survive on my own. If you know what I mean." She says with an absolutely filthy grin. </p><p>"I really wish you wouldn't say 'dick me down'." </p><p>"Come one don't be a prude. Which one do you want Crash Bandicootchie or Jak and Dancer."  </p><p>"I’ll pass, thanks." </p><p>She flips through the cases. "Uncharted: The Lost Lesbians." She huffs out a laugh giving herself permission to put it in Ellie's backpack.</p><p>Dina puts the rest of the DVDs away with a wink at Ellie's displeasure.</p><p>"Let's just open the safe and get out of here."   </p><p>Each trailer they go through they find more and more notes from Otis. She finds herself starting to hope that he left. That he is somewhere in the world right now. But as soon as she begins to hope his letters take a turn. They find his journal with pages full of erratic and illegible handwriting. </p><p>“Otis.” Dina sighs in defeat. "Let's keep going. this place is making me depressed." They leave the last trailer making their way back to the horses. Ellie follows behind marking the house with her can of spray paint. A black X on the door on places they find or leave empty but unsecured. </p><p>“What are you doing when you get back?”</p><p>“Probably just gonna watch a movie with Joel.”</p><p>“Are you guys good?.”  </p><p>Ellie shrugs, “I think he wanted to see Rambo? Something like that. He only likes ‘80s action movies.”</p><p>“If only they kept making movies after. My mom said Dawn of the Wolf ends on a cliffhanger. Who knows what kind of stuff they would’ve made.” </p><p>“I bet they still do. I bet someone out there filmed their own sequel.”</p><p>“You think?” </p><p>"I have a guitar. I write songs. I’m sure there are people with cameras." </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Hold. Pause. Stop. You? Write songs?" Dina gapes</p><p>"Why do you sound so shocked?"  Ellie pulls herself back onto her horse.  </p><p>"I just can't believe there are Ellie original songs in the world and you never told me."  </p><p>"It's just stupid stuff." </p><p>"Come on Ellie. There's no way. You're incredible." </p><p>"You heard me play once on accident and we agreed never to speak of it." Ellie deflects .</p><p>"I can't believe you would do me dirty like that Elanor Williams ." </p><p>"I hate when you call me that." </p><p>"Please Ellie, will you play me a song?" She pouts with wide sad eyes. </p><p>"I had to go on a cross-continental odyssey with Joel whereupon in I saved his life countless times to get him to sing to me. And it was a cover." </p><p>"Ugh" Dina groans, pressing her horse into a faster trot. "You are such a bitch." </p><p>"I'm giving you a fair chance." Ellie shouts after her.</p><p>"You think I like you enough to cross the country with you?"</p><p>"Those are my terms. Go on a dangerous quest with me. Save my life and I'll play you any song you like." </p><p>"Fuck you, I miss Eugene. Why'd he have to leave me? That man was an open book." </p><p>"I think we should go out like Eugene."  </p><p>"From a stroke?" </p><p>"No. Old age. You know living a long life." </p><p>Dina scoffs "You? No way. Come on, you're way too reckless." </p><p>Ellie bristles indignantly, "Look who's talking!"</p><p>"You're probably gonna die from hypothermia from wearing canvas sneakers in the snow." </p><p>The attacks just keep on coming. "I am wearing boots today." Before Dina can land another blow Ellie starts, "You know how you're gonna die?" </p><p>"Oh let me guess: you're gonna kill me." Dina takes the words straight from her mouth more than familiar with her brand of comeback. After a few beats of silence, she barks out a laugh.  "Did I steal your punchline?" </p><p>"No! Maybe? Fuck you!" </p><p>She laughs again and the sound makes Ellie's palms sweaty.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she says, not sounding particularly torn up about it. "Do you want to set it up again and I'll sound surprised?" </p><p>"Now who's being a bitch." </p><p>Dina smiles over her shoulder. It is quick and fleeting but so laced with affection and warmth it eases Ellie's racing mind. It's better this way. Whatever happened the night before it was better to just forget about it and return to normal. It wasn't the first time they've found themselves straddling the boundaries of their relationship. Of course, now that she knows what kissing her feels like it will be harder to return and remain on the platonic side of the border.  </p><p>It is a long boring ride to the western checkpoint. She's never found herself wishing for infected but just maybe the screaming of a runner could clear her mind.</p><p>"Do you think he had a good life?" Dina asks more seriously.

</p><p>"I mean. You gotta have something worth living for to make it to that age. Why would he fight for so long if he had no reason? He'd still be here if he had a say." </p><p>"Yeah." Dina sighs "He used to tell me stories out here about what he did before Jackson. Like he would pretend to be a doctor to steal from people. I don't know if I believed him."</p><p>"You should. Joel told me about times he ambushed people on the road. Him and Tommy. They'd pretend to be sick or something then attack people who helped them." </p><p>"Shit." </p><p>"Sometimes I still can't believe the kinds of things Joel is capable of."</p><p>"Well, then I guess I'd rather people like that be on our side than someone else's." </p><p> </p><p>They reach the top of the western watchtower around noon.</p><p>"Look over there. That must be the town Jesse wants us to check out. I wonder why no one has gone there. It looks like it's not more than a few hours away."  </p><p>"Looks abandoned. It's bound to be crawling with infected. No point in taking that risk until now." </p><p>"That's probably right."  </p><p>"We handled that lumber mill that was supposedly empty. I think we can do this. It's your call boss." Ellie defers to Dina's higher rank. </p><p>"The clinic is desperate for supplies. The wall needs ammo. We need to scope it out, at least."</p><p>"Let's get going then." </p><p>"Yeah." Dina agrees but leans her weight onto the railing. "It's pretty at least, right?" </p><p>"The old decrepit town?" Only Dina would sit around contemplating beauty at a time like this. "It's probably falling apart."</p><p>"That's what makes it interesting to look at." Dina looks out to the mountains on the horizon but as she leans onto the railing Ellie can't stop looking at her friend who is much prettier than looking at an empty world.</p><p>When she doesn't answer Dina looks over and finds Ellie's eyes probably saying far too much. "Something on my face?" She says with a flirty smile. </p><p>Wait flirty? Are- Are they flirting? </p><p>She blinks and Dina's smile is growing bigger as her heart beats painfully. "Oh! No I...was just agreeing with you. Yes. Very pretty. Old..stuff" Dina looks back out but Ellie can see the corners of her mouth smiling even wider.  "The view. The view is nice. I like trees." </p><p>What. The fuck. </p><p>"Ellie." Oh, Ellie. </p><p>Ellie's sputtering heart picks up into overtime. In a misguided attempt to stop her heart from stopping her brain does what little it can to save its body from implosion. "You're right the view is pretty but your face is really killing the mood." </p><p>Dina pushes herself away with a scoff, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the emotional capability of a dead person?." </p><p> She leaves Ellie standing alone hanging her head to hide her embarrassment "Fucking smooth." </p><p>They reach a collection of houses at the edge of the town. Most of the homes are boarded up. Some have threats written on the walls. Some have warnings. But the neighborhood looks overall empty. </p><p>They press on until they find what's left of a moose and decide to tie up their horses in the garage of one of the homes. It must be a few hours past noon when they find a large building on the other side of town. The front entrance is boarded up. "I do not like the look of this place, Dina." 

"I know. It's not too big though. How many could be in there if people had enough time to board up every window with plywood?"

"Any number of people could have gotten stuck after they sealed off the exits."

"What do you want to do?" 

"Let's check out the perimeter if we find a safe way to get in easily we can look inside. If not we'll loot the houses until dark and come back with a bigger group to tear this place down."

Dina nods, "Lead the way." 



</p><p>"Ellie there's footprints." Dina whispers just as a screeching figure comes barreling around the truck. A runner. 

</p><p>It runs straight at her. Ellie grabs it by the collar of the shirt and pulls it away but the momentum sends them toppling over in the other direction. It snaps its teeth near her face and she's barely strong enough to keep it away. After what feels like an eternity of struggle she's able to get her foot between it and her neck she kicks it off with enough force to have it staggering backward. She's about to reach for her pistol when two shots ring out and it falls boneless to the ground. </p><p>Dina goes limp next to her and heaves out a relieved breath. Then she laughs and starts making what vaguely resembles guitar sounds. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"I saved you! He was like-"  she uses her hand  like a mouth near her face "-that close." </p><p>Ellie pushes herself off the ground. "First of all, I had it under control. I wanted it to look like I was struggling. It's called presentation." </p><p>Dina gapes for several seconds. "I have never met someone so completely full of shit, Ellie." </p><p>"And secondly," she continues as if she were never interrupted. "I jumped to your rescue. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have fought him I could have gone around." </p><p>"Honestly, I don't understand why we are friends." </p><p>"What can I say I'm a big fish in a small pound." </p><p>Dina pushes her back into the snow before she can get up, "Let's find a way in." </p><p>They scale a truck to get on the roof and a conveniently placed gaping hole in the wall finds them inside. They cross through several completely empty rooms until Dina comes upon a closed door. "I see spores. Masks on." </p><p>"Got it." </p><p>Ellie reaches to open the door but Dina's hand on her shoulder gives her pause, "Remember, I don't want to have to shoot you in the face."</p><p>"Awe. That's so sweet." Ellie quips back ignoring the butterflies she gets from her friend's touch. </p><p>They sweep through more rooms and start finding supplies. Spores can be a bit off-putting to more cautious looters. </p><p>"All these spores means they've been here a while. You know the deal, keep your eyes peeled for older infected."</p><p>"Yup." She can hear Dina going through shelves behind her, "Is this the grocery store?" </p><p>"I think we're above it. Let's find a way to the ground floor." </p><p>They make their way through the rooms quietly. The tension of knowing they'll run into infected any second has her blood running cold. </p><p> She passes through another hole in the wall and sees stairs on the other side when she hears the sound of splitting floorboards. Her muscles lock in an attempt to stop the inevitable. </p><p>"Ellie." She reaches for Dina's voice using muscle memory alone and their arms link together for the briefest moment before she's weightless. </p><p>She, Dina, and most of the surrounding floor plummet through the ceiling and crash into the ground. Heavy debris pins her down but Dina is up before Ellie has time to feel the pain radiating from the back of her head. </p><p>They work together to move the slabs of flooring from her chest until a hauntingly familiar sound begins echoing around the room. </p><p>A clicker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A clicker. </p><p>Dina leans back, settling her entire weight on Ellie making it impossible for her to move. All she can do is watch Dina as she keeps her gun locked on the creature's would-be face. </p><p>They wait in bated breath. Its body is twitching and writhing as it stumbles closer to them, searching for them.</p><p>Dina's steady hands do not waiver. Her gun is trained on its head. Had their positions been reversed she would have already unloaded her gun into whatever pulp is left of its brains. </p><p>Fortunately for both of them, her partner is far more calculating. Dina waits the second longer it takes for it to find them. It throws its head back ready to attack exposing the unarmored neck where Dina fires two lethal rounds.</p><p>The corpse falls limply to the ground and in one swift motion, she turns and lifts the flooring pinning Ellie to the ground. As soon as she feels the weight off of her legs Dina starts pulling her away from their compromised position. </p><p>"Two clickers." Dina does what she can to wipe the blood off of her mask nodding to where they had just been. She watches Ellie's face, gauging her. "Ready?" </p><p>Ellie steels herself, "Let's do this."</p><p>She chooses one of the two and follows quietly, slowly toward the back of the room. Somewhere to her right, she hears glass shatter and it's the perfect moment to distract the clicker as she sinks her blade into its skull repeatedly. It collapses into a motionless heap on the floor. She looks over to find Dina already having disposed of the other. Ellie dusts off the front of her coat and shakes off the feeling of near-death clinging to her nerves.</p><p>"These blind motherfuckers make my skin crawl." Ellie shivers.</p><p>"Let's make sure the rest of the place is clear and get the <em>fuck</em> out of here." </p><p>Ellie nods in agreement, “You’re speaking my language.” </p><p>This is the easy part. Killing infected she can do.</p><p>The danger is there. It always is.</p><p>She isn’t arrogant enough to believe that being a talented killer is enough to keep her alive forever. </p><p>It's them that have the advantages after all. As far as she’s concerned their numbers are infinite. No matter how much time passes, how accustomed to this life she becomes, or how good she is at surviving it there will always be more infected. </p><p>Everything about her is finite. </p><p>One mistake can cost her everything.</p><p>But that is easier to grapple with. It is a miserable and bleak reality but it is consistent if nothing else. </p><p>The infected keep no secrets. They tell no lies. Everything about them is there right on the surface. There is nothing complicated or ambiguous about it. And that is easy to deal with.</p><p>None of them will try to confuse her by kissing her.</p><p>The other aspects of surviving tend to be a more tangled web. </p><p>"Bet I can get more than you."  Dina winks wearing a smirk that shouldn't look endearing.</p><p>Much more tangled.</p><p>The grocery store is bigger than it appears from the outside. It’s an absolute maze of tipped over shelves and forgotten trash littered with scores of infected. The unusual abundance of runners suggests many other survivors have tried their hand at scavenging here and failed. They leave behind their corpses and their supplies. </p><p>Dina is a reliable partner. Ellie feels her presence behind her like a second skin. She never takes a single step alone. Dina follows her movements so well Ellie often finds herself wondering if she might be receiving signals straight from her own brain.</p><p>It takes time. Being careful and thorough is not quick work but they manage. By the end of it, she's sore and bruised but Jackson is that much safer from harm. </p><p>"Guess you can't get more than me. Actually, that's a new personal best." Ellie offers, quite smug, looking through a few of the bodies for supplies. </p><p>Dina applauds dryly, "I'll get you a cookie when we get home."</p><p>"I think I'm ready to get the fuck out of here." </p><p>Dina nods. "Agreed. Let's get back to the horses."</p><p>They have to crawl through the vents but they manage to get back outside. Ellie is starting to feel like maybe today won't be as disastrous as she's feared. But just like any other optimism Ellie has ever felt in her life that idea is smothered soon after its first breath as they get back outside they find a storm picking upright on top of them.</p><p>The sky is completely white and the snow falls as fast as rain covering everything in a fresh layer. At this rate, they'll get buried if they don't get inside. Dina must come to that same conclusion as she starts leading them faster back to the cul de sac where they left their horses. </p><p>“We can’t stay here. This place obviously, has too many infected we can't risk getting swarmed.” Dina says back in the garage. She pulls her map from her backpack and points to an area circled in black ink. “Eugene has a house here."</p><p>“That’s a bit of a risk, isn't it. It's so close. What if they find us?”  </p><p>“We don’t have another choice. His place is intact. At least this will be defendable if they do. If we try to go all the way back home we’ll be in the open for hours. Not to mention we’ll kill the horses in this weather and then ourselves.”</p><p>She hates it, but they don’t have time to debate. Every minute they waste the storm picks up further.</p><p>Dina leads them carefully back through the neighborhood they came in from into the woods. </p><p>She's not completely sure how long they've been riding when she notices Dina is getting progressively further away.</p><p>The wind is howling so loudly any words she tries to speak are swept away as soon as they leave her mouth. She can hardly hear her own voice so she knows Dina certainly can't.</p><p>Which does pose a problem as Dina fades from her view. Without Japan to guide her Shimmer quickly becomes distressed. </p><p>Ellie feels panic's cold grip around her chest. "Fuck." </p><p>She tries to follow the tracks ahead of her but any impressions in the snow are disappearing as quickly as they form. In her panic Shimmer starts walking in circles. She does her best to keep the young mare in her control but she's certain her own panic is doing nothing to calm the horse.</p><p>"Dina? Dina where are you?" </p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Dina. Dina!" </p><p>For a few minutes, she is utterly lost. She leads Shimmer in the direction she hopes is forward as best she can. Then suddenly, finally, she hears her name so faintly she has to convince herself she didn't hallucinate it. </p><p>"Dina?" </p><p>"Ellie!"</p><p>"Dina I don't know where I am!" </p><p>"I'll find you. Stay where you are." </p><p>Shimmer snorts when Ellie pulls on her reigns but obediently comes to a halt. </p><p>When she sees a silhouette emerging from the tree line her hand reaches for her pistol like a reflex but then recognizes Dina's face albeit a bit paler than usual.</p><p>"We're fine." She says simply. She tethers  Shimmer's reigns to Japan's and leads them until they come upon a comfortable looking house.  </p><p>"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Dina climbs down from her horse and over the nearby fence leading to the back of the house. </p><p>As promised, in the next minute she reemerges from behind the rising garage door.</p><p>Neither horse needs to be told to go inside.</p><p>"Eugene's?" She climbs down from her saddle offering Shimmer a few sugar cubes and a scratch on the nose. The mare happily accepts both.</p><p>"He told me I could only come here in case of emergencies. I think this qualifies." Dina closes the doors behind them and Ellie pulls a towel from Shimmer's riding gear. Toweling her dry and setting her up with some of the hey they brought gives her enough time to slow her heart. </p><p>"So was it just me or did you also just shit your pants?" Dina says dropping her saddle on the floor. </p><p>"Did you? I've never felt more calm." </p><p>Dina scoffs, "I can hear your janky breathing, stupid." </p><p>"That's Shimmer. She was worried about her boyfriend." She gives Japan a firm pat on the rump to emphasize her point. "I was extremely worried about him too, actually."</p><p>"I can't stand you." She says it so matter of factly she almost sounds like she means it.</p><p>Ellie winks, earning her a shove. "Let's make sure this place is clear before we get too comfortable." </p><p>It doesn't take more than a few minutes to sweep the entire floor. It's not a particularly large house but it's bursting at the seams with garbage. All the shelves have been packed with pre outbreak luxuries. All kinds of junk from stacks of board games to computer screens.</p><p>"Eugene was really into history. He wanted to open a museum with all this stuff." </p><p>"I bet a lot of the old-timers would like that." </p><p>"Can you imagine what it must have been like?" </p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"Yeah. Me neither." Dina pulls a key from her back pocket and unlocks a door to a smaller room where it looks like he was working on putting several things back together. </p><p>"He never showed me what was behind that door,"  Dina says in a low voice nodding toward another door on the opposite wall. "I think he liked to have this to stay away from people. Even me." She sounds sad to admit the last part. </p><p>"Eugene was a complicated guy, D. Everyone in town knows you were his favorite."  She watches Dina absently flick through a few stacks of paper on his desk. </p><p>"I just wish he talked to me more. Maybe he wouldn't have needed all this." Dina sighs starting the generator in the back corner. A few lights downstairs flicker on. "Come on, he must have something down there that will save us from freezing to death." </p><p>Ellie follows her down the steps to the basement. They only make it halfway down the steps when they find his secrecy likely had nothing to do with distancing himself from people.</p><p>"Are you serious?" </p><p>"Holy shit, Eugene." Dina doesn't even try to hide the awe in her voice.</p><p>"It's weed."</p><p>There are rows of dead plants covering most of the flat surfaces in the room and hanging from various places on the ceiling. </p><p>"It's all dead." Dina crumbles the dry leaves of one of the plants between her fingers. "I hope they all went to the afterlife with him." </p><p>There are several tables and counters with plants organized by stages of growth and shelves along the back wall decorated with an assortment of creatively constructed bongs. </p><p>"Ellie." </p><p>The urgency in her voice has Ellie whipping around. When she turns she finds Dina, sporting a grin wide enough to eat shit, pulling out a clear plastic bag from a side table next to a filthy looking couch in the back of the room. </p><p>She instantly recognizes the neatly rolled joints. "Dude."  </p><p>Dina chooses one from the bag then tosses it on top of the small table.  she wastes no time to pull out a lighter from her back pocket and flops onto the couch. It only takes a second to get the tip burning. "Cheers, Eugene." </p><p>She takes a long hit filling her lungs. She holds the breath for a moment then slowly releases it. Ellie watches as the smoke smoothly flows past her lips then floats carelessly away.</p><p>Dina smiles warmly and passes her the joint as Ellie joins her on the couch. She has no hope of looking as seamlessly sexy as Dina can manage without even trying. </p><p>Dina leans her head back on the couch a lazy smile stretching her lips. "If you don't cough I'll give you my ration tokens for a month."</p><p>She suppresses it as long as she can but she can't fight it forever. She coughs and the smoke shoots out of her mouth in messy plumes. </p><p>Dina huffs a small laugh. It isn't teasing or mocking. Just content. </p><p>She takes the joint again.</p><p>"So you kissed me, huh?"</p><p>Ellie groans, "I was starting to think I was gonna be able to get out of this." </p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"I think you kissed me." Ellie accuses. </p><p>"Right. But you kissed me back. If you think about it that's worse." </p><p>"I'm gonna need to see the science on that claim." </p><p>Of the two of them, Dina is the more avid smoker. She takes 3 more drags before offering Ellie a second. </p><p>"Did you like it?" </p><p>Ellie takes the joint again and holds it out to appreciate it. "Yeah. Eugene always had good shit." She breathes in and then back out, thankfully, more smoothly this time.</p><p>Their fingers brush together when Dina takes it back. She feels her stomach flip and has the fleeting thought that maybe getting high isn't the best idea right now. </p><p>"That's not what I meant." Normally, Dina never prods or pries for details when Ellie retreats to the confines of her own thoughts. </p><p>Now she leans forward with an unwavering gaze. The entirety of her smoldering attention focused on Ellie.</p><p>"Oh. Uhm...You are good at kissing, I guess." </p><p>"I know. Not what I asked though, is it?" </p><p>Ellie sighs, "I don't know. What do you want? A number?" </p><p>Dina breathes out a cloud of smoke through her nose. The dark grey smoke diffuses through the air and disappears as Dina regards her. "I like that idea. Let's say a scale of 1 to 10. Let's call 1 kissing your, very attractive, sister and 10 can be so amazing you never want to kiss anyone else." </p><p>Ellie rolls her eyes but Dina's eyes, dark and warm like wood burning on a fire, don't let her look away. </p><p>"Do you need more?" Dina smirks holding out the joint. </p><p>"I don't understand why this matters to you so much." still she relents and takes another hit.</p><p>"I would say it was a 5 for me." </p><p>"5?" Ellie gapes and then, "Fuck you. I'm not a 5."</p><p>"You surprised me in the end. Very strong finish but you started off pretty sloppy."  Dina doesn't wait for Ellie to give the joint back; she takes it.</p><p>"Slop-! Sloppy? You <em>ambushed</em> me! I was surprised!" </p><p>Dina reals back and lets out an exaggerated scoff, "I'm sorry, was staring at your lips too subtle?" </p><p>"You can't just use non-verbal communication on me, I'm a lesbian. That's like signing to the blind." </p><p>"I don't think I could have been more clearly flirting unless I tattooed it on my forehead." </p><p>"Whatever." She tries to sound dismissive but she can feel the pout on her lips. "If I was a 5 then you were a negative 2."</p><p>"I feel bad for you if a negative 2 has you grinning like a clown all night." </p><p>"I got facial paralysis. I think you gave me hepatitis." </p><p>"You're so fucking annoying. I'm tired of you. Give back my weed and get the hell out of my house." </p><p>Ellie flicks the joint away, "Oops." </p><p>Dina lunges forward grabbing Ellie's hoodie in her fists but Ellie snares her wrists in stronger hands. Turning Dina's hands against her she uses them like paddles on her head. </p><p>"I am ordering you to stop."</p><p>"Request denied."</p><p>Dina struggles but fails to fight off Ellie's grip and fits of laughter. Ellie pins her down and climbs on top of her and releases Dina's wrists to press her shoulders into the couch. "Admit that I'm superior to you in every way and I'll think about letting you live." </p><p>She pushes back against her to no avail. Dina groans loudly, "Ellie Williams is superior to me in every way."</p><p>Ellie scoffs. "Duh."</p><p>"You're such an asshole," Dina whispers with so much tender affection it's almost painful.</p><p>Dina watches her with the same warm eyes and soft smile she's been falling in love with since they were girls. </p><p>The surprise of their first kiss is gone but the thrill of novelty still flutters low in her belly. She doesn't feel magic or see fireworks. All she can taste, or feel, or smell is Dina. </p><p>Dina. Dina. Dina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so. That game was something else. I have so many feelings. All I know is that Ellie and Dina are queens. If anyone out there needs to vent about your feelings find me on tumblr!</p><p>I'm thinking that there is probably one more part to this. I don't know. </p><p>Anyhow, let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>